1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to garments.
2. Prior Art
People like to wear warm, comfortable garments at home in cold weather. Instead of bulky clothes, some people prefer to wrap themselves in a blanket when reading, watching television, or lounging around. Although blankets are comfortable, they are cumbersome to handle, and they tend to uncover parts of the body or fall off when the wearer shifts or stands up. Wearers must constantly struggle with them.
One-piece lounging garments are known in the prior art for covering most of the body without falling off. They typically include front closures with fasteners, such as zippers, buttons, or snaps. Some have separate side pockets for warming the hands, and some have holes at the feet end for the feet to stick out. However, the front closures require the wearer to stand up to put them on or take them off. This is at least inconvenient for able and healthy people, and quite difficult for elderly, wheelchair bound, or bedridden people. They cannot be worn backward because the collars are cut higher at the back than at the front, which makes the collars uncomfortable to wear in a reversed position. Even if they are worn backward with the front closure on the back, the fasteners on the closure would be difficult to reach and operate, especially for the elderly or disabled. Hair can snag on the fasteners, and sitting or lying on the fasteners is uncomfortable. The garments without leg holes must be removed from the legs for walking, and the wearer must hold the lower end of the garment to avoid tripping.